


Not In Love

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Laser Tag, Love Confessions, keeri and emberly does a no mercy run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil keep trying to tell their friends that they're not in love with each other, but their friends know they're lying
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsrightZoeyeyye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/gifts).



> ina said jazzalil + "you're in love with her"  
> starkid writes said laser tag  
> this is what i ended up writing

She runs. She ducks. She hides. She looks around. Checks if there’s anyone in sight. There isn’t. She hears footsteps. She holds her breath.

One. Two. Three.

Four. Five. Six.

Seven. Eight. Nine.

The sound of the footsteps are gone. She breathes again.

Ever so quietly, she peaks around the corner. She realizes her mistake immediately as she comes face to face with Emberly. Emberly who has a gun pointed at her.

“Don’t shoot, please,” Jemilla begs. She doesn’t mind begging. Begging is fine. As long as she wins, she’ll beg.

“Fine.” Phew. “On one condition. Admit it.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Admit  _ what? _ ”

“You’re in love with her.”

She’ll beg for a win. She’ll do anything for a win. Almost. She won’t do this for a win. “I’m not in love wi–”

Emberly pulls the trigger. Jemilla's vest turns red.

“–th her.”

*******

She walks. Carefully. She checks around every corner. She wants to stay alive until the end. Or at least longer than Jemilla.

She wants to. She has to. She needs to.

She carefully makes her way down a dark hallway. There’s a big box and she considers checking behind, but then she sees someone peek out from behind a corner and that’s more interesting.

It’s not. She checks it out. It’s Emberly. And Emberly is on her team.

She nods, acknowledging her team member’s presence and wishing her good luck without words. Then she continues down the hallway.

She’s careful. Very careful. The most careful.

Well. Almost. Keeri is the most careful. And Keeri’s vest is hidden behind a wall. Zazzalil is out in the open. And Keeri’s gun is pointed to Zazzalil’s west.

“I need to beat her,” she tells Keeri. “I need to outlive Jemilla.”

Keeri nods understandingly. They’re best friends. Zazzalil  _ knew  _ she’d understand. “I’ll let you hide with me ‘til we’re in the top two. But then you gotta let me shoot you.”

That sounds reasonable. “Deal.”

“On one condition.” She hates conditions. But she nods anyway. “You’re in love with her. Tell her that.”

“Who?”

Keeri rolls her eyes. “Jemilla.”

“I would. There’s just one issue.”

“What is that?”

“I’m not in love with her.”

Keeri narrows her eyes. Then she shoots her.

*******

Sitting and waiting for the rest of her friends to finish playing laser tag is awfully boring. No one else is dead and she hates that. It means she’s the first one. It means–

“Hey.” It’s Zazzalil. “Thank God you’re dead already.”

“Excuse me?”

She shrugs. “I wanted to beat you.”

It makes sense. It makes her roll her eyes, endearingly of course, but it makes sense with everything she knows about Zazzalil. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“You still died pretty early, though.”

Now Zazzalil’s the one who’s rolling her eyes. “Yeah, but you died first. That’s all that matters.”

*******

None of them say anything for a long time. No one else dies for a long time. No one else dies.

Zazzalil thinks that that’s bullshit, but whatever.

She decides conversation is better than silence so she starts asking questions. “So who killed you?”

“Emberly.”

Funny. She passed Emberly. Maybe if she had stayed, she could have been the one who killed Jemilla. Wouldn’t that have been fun?

Jemilla continutes. “She wanted me to admit that I was in love with you and–” She pauses and Zazzalil feels her heart as it decides to beat a little faster.  _ Fuck _ . Who pauses in a place like that. “I don’t know. That was pretty silly. I’m not in love with you.”

_ Ouch. _

Zazzalil decides nothing matters. “I’m in love with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to a tumblr post about the starkid writes discord in case you want to join: https://garygoldsteins.tumblr.com/post/611420843467292672/do-you-like-writing-do-you-like-art-do-you-like
> 
> also thanks for reading. i uhhh love. Them


End file.
